High-density wireless deployments have become more common in recent years. With the proliferation of these deployments, monitoring network performance has become increasingly important to, for example, avoid network problems, ensure a desired performance level, and ensure compliance with service level agreements. In wireless networks system metrics and performance can vary significantly over time. Therefore, it is important to determine network health and performance on an ongoing basis.
This can be done using network sensors to measure network performance. For example, network technicians can visit a client site with dedicated sensors, and use these sensors to monitor and troubleshoot the network. But this is expensive, inefficient, and inflexible, requiring technicians to visit client sites in person and to set up dedicated sensors.